Raze
by Spyder3
Summary: Raze wants to be a great worrier, like the Z-fighters, but her training is too intence.
1. Default Chapter

There was a flash of light then darkness. Raze gazes around with a nervous look on her face, panting. Blood was dripping down her face from her dark purple hair and it dripped down onto the collar of her training suit. she clenches her fists and gazes around some more and before she could see anything, there was agonizing pain in her abdomen. She groans and falls foreward, coughing up blood.  
  
"Focus!" she hears a harsh voice above her and she struggles to get back up. A strong foot flips her over and she closes her eyes. "please...stop..." she groans, feeling too weak to move. "Not untill you focus! You are too weak, raze! And you call yourself a fighter!" The man then kicks her in the side and she grunts,"I dont! you do!" she then stands up weakly and looks at the man in front of her. He was wearing what looked like a blue jumpsuit aling with white gloves and boots. His hair was golden blonde and was waving with some invisable wind that was flowing around him. He also had a angery look on his face that he always wore.  
  
She growls,"If you let me take a break, Vegeta, i might be able to focus better if i rest!" she then falls onto her knees and coughs up more blood. He growls and clenches his fists,"you always say this! You are the one who wanted intence training! Youre just here to waste my time! Either train with me, or go back to Kakarott!" He then crosses his arms and drops out of Super Saiyan form. the darkness starts to fall over her again and she slowly stands up,"I asked for training, not for you to beat the bloody hell out of me!"  
  
She heard his footsteps go further away then suddenly the lights turn on. he then presses a couple of more buttons and the gravity becomes less great. He then glares at her "Fine. i shall give you one more chance tomorrow, but if you waste any more time, your training with Kakarott and his good-for-nothing son!" He then turns and walks out the nearby door. She gazes after him for a moment then sighs deeply, rubbing the blood off her face. Its not my foult, she thinks to herself, i just want to because one of the greatist fighters there were.  
  
Raze then gazes at the floor and makes her way to the door. Before she could reach the door it pens. she gazes up slightly and spots a young man with white hair and a kind, but serious look on his face. "hello, trunks..." she sighs and gazes down again. Trunks raises an eyebrow,"dad giving you a hard time again?" She nods silently and he smiles softly,"Dont worry, you know dad. Hes always trying to get more powerful" she simply nods again and he gives a slightly concerned look,"You should clean up, if mom sees you like this, she'll pitch a fit" she then wipes away the remaining blood from her face and smiles "Well, if Vegeta wont teach me, theres still goku"  
  
Trunks smiles and nods "Yea. Hes possably the reason why dad is so obsessed with training!" Raze laughs slightly, despite the pain in her chest. He then motions toward the door "mom invited you to stay for dinner, if you want!" she smiles and nods "Thanks, thatll be great!" She then walks toward the door then walks out, holding it open behind her for Trunks. "Ill be helping mom with dinner. You should clean up, your clothes are in the cabinet. i saved them before dad threw them out after you changed into your training suit" She smiles at him "thanks" she then walks inside the house beside the training center and walks toward the bathroom, carefully avoiding the kitchen area.  
  
After she has changed in the bathroom, she walks out into the living room. there she spotted vegeta and she smiles weakly. He gives her a dissapproving look and goes back to whatever he was doing. Raze sighs and gazes around the living room. It looked more like a lab, with all what bulma was doing. She loved to gaze at all the trinkets and gagets that bulma fidgeted with. She used to watch bulma work on things, but that was before she realized how to use her power. then she had to spend every waking moment training, so she could be able to defend the planet from all kinds of evil.   
  
"Everyone, dinner!" she heard bulmas voice from the dining room. She watches vegeta walk into the dining room then she follows behind. she sits across from trunks, beside the blue-haired woman named Bulma. Bulma smiles warmly at her,"so nice of you to join us!" "nice of you to invite me" she smiles back, hoping to be as polite as she could. Bulma nods and starts eating. She gazes around the table for a split second then starts eating also. she heard trunks and vegeta across from her eating quickly, just like goku. she acted like she didnt notice as she eats calmly.   
  
After everyone was done, she offered to help bulma with the dishes, but she politely refused. She shrugs and walks toward the front door, were she found trunks. she smiles at him "thats was good..." he gives a burp and covers his mouth "oops...yea, it was good. mom always makes a good dinner" there was a moment of silance were vegeta was storming down the hall past the door. They watch him go and raze blinks "wonder why he is upset?" "Hes always upset with soemthing"  
  
trunks shrugs and raze turns to the door. she opens the door and turns abck to him "it was nice seeing you again!" He nods slightly and looks slightly down "Yes, i shall see you tomorrow" raze gazes at his downcast face and gives him a concerned look,"Is anything wrong?" he looks up at her "i just dont like my dad beating you up like he does. Its training, not an actual fight!" Raze smiles and gently strokes his cheek "dont worry. thats sweet of you to worry about me, but your dad wont do anyhting bad to me" she then turns and walks out the door, leaving Trunks in a confused state. 


	2. Memories

Raze was flying toward the lookout on the Nimbus, wich Goku has let her use becuase he knows of Vegetas intince training. she was exousted and the breeze in her hair felt good. The lookout was her home. It was her only place to find shelter. Dende and Mr.Popo didnt seem to mind her staying there, and she loved to help out any way she can with them.  
  
She soon reaches the lookout and she leaps off the nimbus. it flies off and she gazes around. Mr.Popo walks up to her and smiles kindly,"Ah, hello Raze! Back from another day of training?" she smiles and nods "yes, Mr.popo. i might not be going anymore for long, though..." She starts to tell him about her day of training with Vegeta while they were walking inside.  
  
By the time she was finished telling him, they spotted a couple of the others inside. there was piccolo and dende deep in conversation and Gohan and goku were there. Goku gazes over to Raze and smiles and waves "Hey, raze! How was your day with Vegeta?" She replies with a moan and he grins "That bad, eh?" she nods and sits down on the floor.  
  
Gohan walks over to her and smiles "you can always train with me and dad" she shakes her head slightly "i want to train with Vegeta...He may be intence, but hes a lot like all the bad guys we're gonna be fighting, and i want to be ready" Goku then gives a huge grin "or you just want to be near Trunks..." she turns pink slightly and glares at him "no, i just want to train hard!" gohan then gets his dads same grin "alright, whatever you say! no need to be defensive!"  
  
She rolls her eyes at them and stands up and gazes at Dende and Piccolo "wonder what theyre talking about?" Gohan shrugs "i dunno...i usually dont care" They gaze at goku and he blinks "what? how am i supposed to know?" Raze then sighs again and shakes her head slightly "Im around you people too much...im starting to act like you..."   
  
mr.Popo then speaks, making raze jump in surprize. "not much of a choise for you, is it?" Raze then smiles slightly "Id guess not! this is practically my home..." she then frowns and gazes into the sky "i wonder were my parents are..." Goku and Gohan frowns slightly also. gohan smiles weakly "im sure theyre fine!" "yea, and im sure theyre thinking of you!"  
  
she nods slightly, lost in thought. She still remembered the day when her parents left to the grocery store and never came back. fist they reassured her that her nanny would take care of her and that they would come home soon. she belived them, and thats what made her mad. First, the nanny never showed up because she left a message on the phone a few minutes after her parents left, saying she was sick. she also belived that her parents would return in just a few minutes, but they never came back.  
  
She had silent tears running over her cheeks and didnt even know it. goku stood up and puts a hand on her shoulder "im sure they must love you as much as you love them..." she then whipes the tears away and sniffs slightly "right...alright..." she looks down slightly and walks off toward the room dende let her stay in. 


End file.
